Bentenmaru
Series: Mouretsu space pirates Name: Bentenmaru. Model (type of ship): Pirate light cruiser. Captain: Marika Kato Pilot (helmsman): Kane McDougal Creator: Unknown. Allegiance: Marika Kato's pirate crew/ Galactic Empire (only in times of war) It's one of the original seven ships that were first given a letter of marque by the Sea of Morning Star government during the war of independence. It belongs to the Kato family and it's current captain is Marika Kato. Like most of the Pirate ships it has over a hundred years old and has gone through several repairs and upgrades over the years. It's worth noting that the the anime version is different from the light novel version in appearance especially the color which is a purple greyish color and the form that is less round than on the anime. As a pirate ship the Bentenmaru is equipped with several armament which it uses to give more realism to their representations when they "assault" a civilian ship. But the weapons are not just for show and the bentenmaru is perfectly capable of holding its ground against other vessels. The Bentenmaru's weapons include two sets of cannons with three cannons on each set that are normally covered while the Bentenmaru is not in combat. This cannons are it's main weapons located on the starboard and upper port parts of the ship. The Light novel implies there were originally three sets of cannons but one set was removed to favor speed. The ship also has anti-matter missiles, reccon drones, beam dispersers and several decoys to confuse the enemy. It also has a pulse weapon on the nose of the ship. Depending on how smartly the captain and the crew use these weapons it can defeat small fleets or even, vastly superior ships. As a pirate ship the bentenmaru's crew normally boards other ships and installations so the ship has quite an armory with different hand weapons. In case the Bentenmaru is boarded it has a sleeping gas to defend itself from intruders. The Bentenmaru is also equipped with electronic warfare systems cappable of jamming the enemy ships transmission and systems as well as a powerful radar system. When it was upgraded at the end of the anime series the Bentenmaru's systems were capable of syncronizing themselves with other ships and create a perfect battle map which allowed it's captain to make precise decisions. The Bentenmaru's engines are located at the rear of the ship with one main engine and three external engines. The ship is also equipped with several subthrusters that grant the ship greater maneuverability, which is normal given the jobs the crew normally does. It also has two converter reactors known as Alpha and Beta that allows it to perform FTL Jumps, which allows the ship to go faster than light. This reactors, however, are old, unstable and a little difficult to use. At the end of the anime two more busters were added to the Bentenmaru. All these systems can be controlled by the captain's master ring. It's also been said that the Bentenmaru and it's crew being a privateer crew would be part of the Imperial fleet in times of war like it did for the colony federation during the war of independence. Category:Mouretsu PiratesCategory:Ships